Jacob & Renesmee
by divergentlove27
Summary: Jacob and Renesmee are human and about to graduate high school in Forks, WA when they suddenly develop feelings for each other. Read along as they start dating and see where those feelings take them. No lemons.


Jacob and Renesmee

Chapter 1

Jacob POV

I hear a high-pitched scream and immediately jump as I see a figure charge at me. It takes a few moments for my heart to settle down before I realize it's my best friend, Renesmee. It's a gloomy Washington day, but that didn't stop us from going to the beach and making the most of it, seeing as it was our last day of school before graduation. With one swoop I pick up Renesmee and run around with her screaming until she says she's sorry. I hear her infectious giggle and I can't help but laugh myself.

"Alright, alright! I'm sorry! I promise I will never ever scare you again," she screams in my ear. I suppress a laugh as I gently put her down. There is nothing more that Renesmee hates than when I swing her around like that, which makes my day very fun.

"It's okay, I forgive you," I murmur as I push her onto the sand. She screams as we begin our daily wrestling match, most of which result in my victory. As she runs toward me I bend my knees so I have the better advantage when she falls on top of me. We both go down and we roll down towards the water. Its then when I fully take Renesmee in for the first time. I suddenly realize her beautiful, big chocolate-brown eyes and her perfect lips. Has she always looked this perfect? Have I really been so blind for so long? As we roll to a stop at the bottom of the beach, I realize I have her pinned. Instead of just letting go and laughing it off, I do something I never imagined I would do: I kissed Renesmee Cullen. When I pull away, I look into those beautiful brown eyes and I see pure confusion and anger, both of which don't look good for me.

"Why did you do that?" she asks me. "Why did you kiss me like that?" She wriggles herself out of my grip and starts running away towards my car. I chase after her, hoping I can come up with some kind of explanation as to why I kissed her. Nothing comes to mind.

"I'm sorry Renesmee. I just got caught up in a moment. I didn't mean to, I promise. I swear that it will never happen again. Please don't let this get in the way of our friendship. I swear I didn't mean to," I say as I practically sprint after her. As she approaches my car she stops so suddenly I practically collide into her.

"I'm not mad that you kissed me, Jake. I'm upset because this is all so confusing. You're my best friend. You always have been. I'm just upset because this changes everything," she says. "Maybe the most confusing part is that I wanted to kiss you back," she explains as she opens my car door. I stand there in complete and utter shock. Did she just say that she wanted to kiss me back? Does this mean that she likes me? What does this mean? I sit on a bench near my car and motion for her to sit next to me. When she does, I notice the curves that weren't always there and the way her soft curls blow in her face from the strong wind. Cautiously, I take her hair and tuck it behind her ear.

"Renesmee, let's just be honest with each other. Do you like me? Because I'm definitely attracted to you," I say with a shaky breath. I can't believe any of this is happening. Five minutes ago we were wrestling in the sand and now I'm telling my best friend that I've known my whole life that I like her. "I mean, if you like me too, then maybe we could give it a shot? I know its sudden, and that you've never experienced these feelings with me before. But all of a sudden I feel like we should be more than friends."

She remains completely speechless for a couple of minutes. I really don't blame her.

"I don't know what I feel towards you, but there's definitely something there. You felt it and so did I," she says with trembling breath. "I mean, I guess that what I'm saying is that if you want to test the waters and see where this goes, then I'm completely up for that." As soon as the words leave her mouth she grins. I can't believe this is happening. As we walk back to her car, I ask her if she would like to go on a date with me tonight. She agrees with a nervous, but happy anticipation. I already have my wallet so we drive to the only diner in town. Throughout the night we basically talk about everything; graduation, college, parents, and that's when it dawns on me. Renesmee will have to tell her over-protective father that we are dating.

Oh shit.


End file.
